powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
ShinOh Sentai Pharaohger
is possibly the 43rd season of Super Sentai in 2019, replacing Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. Its theme is based on Egyptian mythology. Plot Between the years 1570-1069 BCE in Ancient Egypt, Seth had murdered his brother Osiris, the god of the dead, in order to reign over the world. But Osiris was resurrected by his wife; even though it was only temporary, Osiris lived long enough long enough to ensure the birth of his son Horus, the god of the sky, with the help of his wife Isis. In the end, when Horus grew up he swore revenge on Seth for what he did & ended up killing Seth. Many years later in the year 2019, an ancient cult that worshiped Seth resurrected the god of violence & storms, but it ended up making Seth first start out weak. Still, Seth started a new plan to reign over the world, & so he made his new followers capture & bring to him the serpent Apophis & Seth used it to hypnotize & seize control of several Egyptian Gods including Shu (the god of air), Seqet (the Goddess of Scorpions), Nekhbet (the Goddess of Vultures), & Maahes (the Lion-Headed god of war). He then turned all of his followers & several people they kidnapped into mummies to follow him. Knowing about what's to come, a group of the remaining gods including Horus, Sobek (Crocodile God of Might & Power), Anubis (God of the Dead), Bastet (Goddess of Cats), & Thoth (god of wisdom), then decided they needed a team to combat Seth & his new army. So then they chose 5 human beings with amazing skills to become the Pharaohgers & help them combat Seth's army of Gods, demigods, & mummies. Characters Pharaohgers Main article: Pharaohgers Allies *'''Sky God Horus - The famous falcon-headed Egyptian Sky God; passed his powers down to Pharaoh Red. *'Strong God Sobek' - The crocodile God of Might & Power; passed his powers down to Pharaoh Blue. *'Spirit God Anubis' - The jackal-headed God of the Dead; passed his powers down to Pharaoh Black. *'Feline Goddess Bastet' - The Goddess of Cats; passed her powers down to Pharaoh Yellow. *'Wise God Thoth' - The ibis-headed God of Wisdom; passed his powers down to Pharaoh Pink. *'Moon God Khonsu' - The God of the Moon & Time. *'Earth God Geb' - The God of Earth. *'Sun Goddess Raet-Tawy' - The Goddess of the Sun; the female aspect of Ra. Ombos' Dark Clan Main article: Ombos' Dark Clan *'Chaos God Seth' - The main antagonist; the resurrected God of Chaos. *'Creator God Khnum '- The ram-headed God of Creation. *'Air God Shu' - The God of Air. *'Healing Goddess Serquet' - The scorpion Goddess of Healing. *'Protection Goddess Nekhbet' - The vulture Goddess of Protection. *'War God Maahes' - The lion God of War. *'Apophis' - The great serpent monster who is in charge of creating Mummy Monsters and is the right-hand snake of Seth. He once had complete control over Pharaoh White and eventually used him to battle against the Pharaohgers but Asim, later on, broke free from his control. *'Mummies' - Basically followers of Seth & several people they kidnapped. Some have the privilege to become monsters with a fraction of power from the gods under Seth's control mixed with that of an animal. Arsenal Main article: Arsenal (Pharaohgers) Transformation Devices *Pharaoh Changer Multi-Use Devices Individual Weapons *'Wing Shield' - Pharaoh Red's main weapon, a wing-bladed shield. *'Croc Spear' - Pharaoh Blue's main weapon, a spear. *'Canine Mace' - Pharaoh Black's main weapon, a mace. *'Cat Daggers' - Pharaoh Yellow's main weapon, a pair of daggers shaped like cat claws. *'Ibis Bowgun' - Pharaoh Pink's main weapon, an ibis-shaped bowgun. *'Lunar Axe ' - Pharaoh White's main weapon, a scarab-shaped battle ax Mecha Main * ShinOh Gattai Pharaoh Ultimate ** ShinOh Gattai Pharaoh Grand *** ShinOh Gattai Pharaoh Great ****'Pharaoh Falcon' - Pharaoh Red's main mecha, a cross between a falcon & an airplane. ****'Pharaoh Gator' - Pharaoh Blue's main mecha, a cross between a crocodile & a submarine. ****'Pharaoh Jackal' - Pharaoh Black's main mecha, a cross between a jackal & a hovercraft. ****'Pharaoh Cat' - Pharaoh Yellow's main mecha, a cross between a cat & a tank. ****'Pharaoh Ibis' - Pharaoh Pink's main mecha, a cross between an ibis & a jet plane. ***'Pharaoh Goose' - An auxiliary mecha sent by Geb, a cross between a goose & a zeppelin. ***'Pharaoh Cow' - An auxiliary mecha sent by Raet-Tawy, a cross between a cow and a tank. **'Lunar Scarab' - The main mecha of Pharaoh White, a cross between a scarab & a golden flyer. Auxiliary Alternate Combinations * ShinOh Gattai Pharaoh Ultra - Goose Mode ** Pharaoh Falcon ** Pharaoh Gator ** Pharaoh Jackal ** Pharaoh Cat ** Pharaoh Ibis ** Pharaoh Goose * ShinOh Gattai Pharaoh Ultra - Cow Mode ** Pharaoh Falcon ** Pharaoh Gator ** Pharaoh Jackal ** Pharaoh Cat ** Pharaoh Ibis ** Pharaoh Cow * ShinOh Gattai Pharaoh Lunar ** Pharaoh Falcon ** Pharaoh Gator ** Pharaoh Jackal ** Pharaoh Cat ** Pharaoh Ibis ** Lunar Scarab Episodes Songs *'Opening': The Power of the Great Pyramid *'Ending': The Strength of The Sphinx *'Mechas' themes': A God's Might *'Characters' themes': Pharaoh Power Notes *The Pharaohgers' mechas — both main & auxiliary — have strong references: **Pharaoh Red's mecha is inspired by the Saqqara Bird. **Pharaoh Yellow's mecha bears a strong resemblance to the Sphinx. **The other three's mechas, with the addition of Pharaoh Goose, are based on hieroglyphics in a pyramid that resemble modern-day flying machines. Category:Series Category:Season Category:Possibly Future